


sweater weather

by tatoeba



Series: 2016 autumn fic meme [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sharing Body Heat, Sharing Clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:45:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8458819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatoeba/pseuds/tatoeba
Summary: Sehun helps Minseok stay warm.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [xiukisses](https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiukisses/gifts).



> for jenn who requested #24 "warm sweaters" from the [autumn fic meme](http://ficmemes.tumblr.com/post/151199114438/autumn-fic-meme)! it's been awhile since i've written xiuhun so i hope this is okay T_T

The heat has gone out in Minseok’s apartment. It’s been out for just over an hour and it’s still daytime, sun shining in through the windows, so it’s not too bad. Sehun, at least, can stand it, for now, but Minseok seems to find even the slight chill upsetting. Minseok has always hated the cold. 

He’s curled up on the couch right out, a blanket wrapped around his shoulders as he does his reading. Sehun’s in the kitchen trying to put together hot chocolate in hopes it’ll help. Minseok would probably prefer coffee but Sehun doesn’t dare attempt to create that vile drink. Besides, Minseok is so particular about what he likes, Sehun thinks it’s safer to stick with the hot chocolate instead of ruining coffee for him entirely. 

Sehun maneuvers around Minseok’s kitchen easily, picking out mugs from the cupboards and the bag of tiny marshmallows from the pantry. He’s here enough to know where everything is, even if Minseok is the one to cook most of the time. Sehun can make ramen and mac and cheese. That’s about it. Oh, and well, hot chocolate, too. 

“Are you about done over there?” Minseok calls, and Sehun startles, dropping a few extra marshmallows to the floor. 

“Almost,” he says. “Why? Do you miss me?” 

“I miss your body heat,” huffs Minseok, and Sehun grins as he puts the final touches on their drinks and returns to the other room, snuffling onto the couch beside his boyfriend. 

Minseok trades in his pen and highlighter for the mug Sehun hands him, smiling cutely in thanks. Sehun sits close, wrapping his left arm around Minseok’s shoulders and holding his own mug carefully with his right, balancing it on his knee. Minseok takes a few sips from his drink and sighs. “This is good,” he says. “Thank you.” 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go back to my dorm with me? It’s warm there.” 

Minseok shakes his head. “You said Jongin had Chanyeol over and they wanted privacy,” he reminds Sehun who pouts. 

“We could go somewhere else, too, you know,” Sehun says. It’s a Saturday afternoon so the library is probably packed, but the lounges in Sehun’s dorm are usually open. They could sit in the student center or--

“Relax,” Minseok chides, as if he can hear Sehun’s thoughts. “I’m fine. The super said they were getting it fixed so the heat should be back up soon.” 

Sehun sighs, deflating. “If you’re sure,” he says. 

Minseok reaches up to pinch Sehun’s cheek, laughing when he scowls and pulls away. “I’m sure,” he says. 

“Okay.” Sehun lets it go. For now. He snuggles in a little closer instead, offering up as much of himself to keep Minseok warm. 

“Ah, here,” Minseok says suddenly, gently nudging Sehun aside so he can lift up one end of the blanket for Sehun to join him under. Before Sehun moves, though, he notices that Minseok’s just wearing a threadbare sweater, nothing to really keep the heat in. 

“Don’t you have anything warmer than that?” he asks, plucking at the hem. 

“I do, but it’s all the way over there,” he nods his chin down the hall to his bedroom. Sehun is about to jump to his feet to get something for him, when Minseok rests a hand on his thigh to stop him. “I said I’m fine.” 

“You said you’re cold,” Sehun protests. “I just want you to feel better.” 

Minseok smiles at him. It’s the fond, indulgent sort of smile that still makes Sehun’s insides melt. He says, “The hot chocolate’s made me feel better,” and takes a drink as if to prove his point. “And you, of course,” he adds, a little gleam to his eyes as the corner of his lips quirk up and Sehun feels himself blush unbidden, dropping his gaze to his lap. 

He catches sight of his own sweater, the thick fabric that has been keeping him warm this whole time and has an idea. “Wear this,” he says, and before Minseok can protest, Sehun’s setting his mug onto the coffee table and pulling the sweater swiftly over his head. “Here,” he holds it out for Minseok. 

“What--Sehun, no. What’re you gonna wear?” Minseok says, glancing at the thin t-shirt Sehun’s had on under his sweater. It does feel chillier in here now. No wonder Minseok was complaining. 

“I think I left a sweatshirt or two here before, right? I’ll go find one,” Sehun says, standing. He sets his sweater on the couch in his spot and points at it. “Put that on.” 

It’s easy to find the clothes Sehun’s left behind here because Minseok keeps his apartment almost infuriatingly clean. He zips up the hoodie and picks up another blanket from Minseok’s bed before he heads back, and almost stops in his tracks in the entrance to the living room when he catches sight of Minseok in his sweater. 

Sehun’s pretty sure it’s not the first time Minseok’s worn his clothes, but Minseok looks so cute in the soft, light blue sweater that Sehun doesn’t remember any other time it’s happened. Minseok’s got a little smirk on his face when he sees that Sehun’s back, like he knows he looks good, like he knows that Sehun likes it, and Sehun almost pouts at the unfairness of it all. Why does his boyfriend have to be so hot and so cute at the same time?

“You were right,” Minseok says when Sehun finally joins him back on the couch. “This is much warmer.” 

“Good,” Sehun says with a nod as he fixes the two blankets over them for maximum coverage and warmth. “Do you still need to study?” 

Minseok glances at his books, then at Sehun, and shakes his head. “Later,” he says, reaching out to grab the remote from the coffee table before snuggling into Sehun’s side. Sehun grins as he wraps his arms around Minseok and settles in for a nice afternoon together. 

The heat does come back on around two hours later, the overwhelming heat waking Sehun from the nap he and Minseok had been taking. He’s alone in the bed though and he kicks the excessive layers of blankets off as he groans and stretches the length of the bed. He takes a deep breath and pulls himself to his feet, heads out to find Minseok. 

He’s in the kitchen, rifling through the fridge, and Sehun shuffles over to hug him from behind, sagging against his back. Minseok laughs, stepping back and closing the refrigerator door before he turns around to face Sehun, leaning up to catch his lips in a quick kiss. 

“Sleep well?” he asks, smoothing his hands through Sehun’s undoubtedly messy hair. 

Sehun hums, his brain still feeling sluggish as it struggles to wake up. He tightens his arms around Minseok’s waist, smiling to himself when he feels that Minseok’s still wearing his sweater. “Are you glad the heat’s back?”

“Obviously,” Minseok snickers. “But using you as a makeshift furnace works pretty well, too, I have to say.” 

“You know me,” Sehun says, “I always aim to please.” 

Minseok makes a little humming noise as, sliding his hands up under Sehun’s shirt along his back. His touch is warm but still makes him shiver. “Is that so?” Minseok says, taunting, as he walks them just a few feet forward until Sehun’s ass meets the counter. “Think you can warm me up again?” 

“Yes,” Sehun says without hesitation, and eagerly kisses the little smirk off Minseok’s face. 

Sehun sucks Minseok off in the middle of the kitchen, knees pressed into the linoleum and Minseok’s hands tight in his hair. They fuck in the shower after, Minseok pushing his cock in slowly, fingers in Sehun’s mouth to keep the noises down because the shower echoes and Sehun’s always so loud. “You can make all the noise you want later,” Minseok tells him, whispering into his ear. “Stay over tonight and I’ll fuck you in bed, make you scream for me.” 

“ _Minseok_ ,” Sehun groans as he comes, just from the mere thought, from Minseok’s overwhelming touch and how full he feels inside him. 

His body is like jelly after, soft and pliant as Minseok washes his hair for him and they trade gentle, lingering kisses under the spray of the shower. Sehun is relaxed and content once they’ve dried off and Minseok, too, looks much happier than he’d been before when the heat was out, humming to himself as he cleans up around the living room and ponders aloud what to eat for dinner. 

They end up cooking lasagna together in the kitchen--or, well, Minseok does the heavy lifting and Sehun helps where he can. Mostly he stays out of the way, sitting up on the counter and watching as Minseok cooks the pasta and makes a tomato sauce on the stove. Sehun likes it though, just watching. Minseok in his sweatpants and simple full-sleeved shirt looks cute and homey. Not as good as he looked in Sehun’s sweater earlier, but that’s okay. He saw Minseok toss that into the hamper earlier and he has a feeling that even after Minseok’s washed it, Sehun won’t be getting it back. Sehun’s fine with that. 

“What if I get another sweater so we can match?” he says aloud as he plucks pieces of mozzarella into his mouth. 

Minseok swats his hand and gives Sehun a little look before his expression smooths out into something much more affectionate. “If that’s what you want, I’d be okay with it, too,” he says, and seals the deal with a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. i think tiny minseok who hates the cold is very cute (and so does sehun) 
> 
> 2\. sorry this is so short T_T but i hope u enjoyed~ thank u for reading! ❤
> 
> come say hi on [twitter](http://twitter.com/xingkais) | [ask.fm](http://ask.fm/koiyake) | [tumblr](http://koiyake.tumblr.com)


End file.
